When They Shoot They Score
by lackinglime123
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. This takes place right after Sookie has Martha. But Marty never confesses his undying love for Rory.
1. Rise and Shine

**Disclimer**if i owned this show do ya think i would be on fan fiction

**AN: this is my first fan fic please be kind**

**When They Shoot They Score**

_What kind of birth control do you use... you have to assume if he shoots he scores._

Even though she uses birth control she couldn't get her mother's words out of her head.

'What would happen to me if I got pregnant? If I did would I have to drop out of Yale to take care of the baby?'

'Wait what am I thinking I use birth control I don't have to play the what if game, I'm not going to get pregnant' Rory thought to herself laying next to a sleeping Logan.

He had stayed over because they're date had ended well. Rory had finally fallen asleep around 2:30am, after laying awake for the longest time thinking, only to be woken up by the shrill sound of her alarm. She groans and lifts up her pillow long enough to see that it's 8:30am. She drops the pillow back over her head and hears the muffled sound of Logan leaning over her to shut the alarm off.

"Time to get up Ace." Logan said with a smile looking down at a sleepy looking Rory. She mumbles incoherently though the pillow and waves her hand in a way that seems to say go away let me sleep.

"Hey you were the one who told me to make sure you get up, and I know you'll be mad at me later if I let it slide and gotta tell ya a mad Gilmore not so fun."

"Coffee." Was the muffled reply.Logan laughs.

"Alright I'll go get some but you'd better be up when I get back."

Rory mumbles something through the pillow but he's already on his way out the door so he doesn't hear her.Ten minutes later she hears Logan coming in the front door. She lays there for a few moments until the smell of food drifts in to her room. She quickly gets dressed and walks out to see Logan in the common room laying the food out on the coffee table.

"Hey Ace I hope your hungry."

"Starved."

"Good I brought you some pancakes, eggs, bacon, and two cups of coffee."

Rory sits down on the couch grabs her coffee and takes a sip.

"Logan you are a god."

He sits down next to her on the couch giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"So I've heard." he says with a cocky smile.They then proceeded to eat they're breakfast.

**AN: i hope you guys liked it please review **


	2. Auther Note

AN. i'm sorry its taking so long for me to update. my beta (aka busy sister) still has it and she is taking for ever. when i get it back all have two chapters called: 1.Shoping and 2.Movie night. and thankyou for reviews you guys are so nice


	3. shoping

**A.n: i'm sorry about the last chapter my beta for got to put in why she had to wake up early. she had classes.**

**so heres the next chapter**

Later that day

Rory walks around the store grabbing some food for movie night with Marty. She goes down an aisle picks up two packs of Oreo's, four bags of chips all different kinds, and two of every kind of junk food imaginable. On her way over to the candy an aisle catches her eye. She glances down the aisle before walking down it out of curiosity and walks right up to the pregnancy tests looking at them for a moment ' What am I doing?' she asks herself. She turns to walks out of the aisle and rams right in to someone.

"Sorry" Rory says gathering up the food she dropped without looking up.

"You should watch where your goin' luv." He says. She looks up to Finn standing there with a smile on his face.

"Oh, hey Finn, sorry about that." Rory says

"That's ok I've been meaning to run into you anyway ... just not literally." he says with a chuckle

"Why, did you want to talk to me about something?" Rory asks.

"Well I was wondering if you could keep Logan with you on Sunday?" Finn asks.

"Yeah no problem ... why though, are you plotting something evil...?" Rory says with a laugh.

Finn laughs "No I have a hot date on Saturday that I'm hoping will still be a hot date on Sunday." He says

"Ok, no problem my birthday is on Sunday so I was planing on having Logan around anyway." Rory pauses _'I wonder why mom hasn't planned a party this year...' she shrugs off the thought 'maybe she's just to busy with Luke this year.'_  
"Well I have to go it's movie night and Marty's meeting me with the movies at the dorm." Rory says.

"Ok, see ya later luv."

"Bye Finn."

**A.n: thank you for all the reviews i love hearing from you guys. **

**please review. all reviews are welcome, but please be nice**


	4. Movie Night

**A/N**. well here's the next chapter. and i want to thank my beta holly she may be the most annoying person in the world but she makes this readable and the more reviews the more i will bug her to type the next chapter. sorry about the short chapter. read on!

**Movie Night**

Rory rushed back to her dorm ten minutes late already. She walks down the hall to her dorm the sound of arguing drifting through the door of her room. She catches a word or two of the argument as she reaches the door.

"Oumpa lumpas what the..?" Rory says to herself with a amused look on her face.

She opens the door quietly and unnoticed she watches as Paris and Marty argue.

"..of course they can talk, if they can sing then they can talk.. anyone with half a brain would know that!" Paris says frustrated. The argument had obviously been going on for some time.

"They never talk in the movie so you don't know that, and you know some babies learn sign language before the learn to talk, so why can't oumpa lumpas learn to sing before they learn to talk?" Marty asks trying to get his point across.

"Babies only learn to sign before they can talk because they haven't developed the right muscles in they're mouths to be abl-"

"Hi guys." Rory interrupts Paris, not wanting either of them to win the argument.

"Oh, hey Rory, have you ordered the pizza yet?" Marty asks.

"Yeah I ordered it on the way over, it should be here soon." Rory says."What movies did you get?"

"Lord of the Rings Fellowship of the Ring, Along Came Polly, and Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory." Marty says.

"Oh oh, lets watch Orlando and Viggo first!"Rory says with an excited little jump.

"Right hot guys always come first in the Gilmore world I haven't forgotten." Marty replies with a laugh.

"I'll be sure to inform my grandfather of that."Rory says in mock seriousness, pretending to make a mental note.

"Ha ha very funny." Marty says rolling his eyes.

"Hey Paris are you going to join us?" Rory asks, hearing a knock on the door.

"No as fun as that would be I have a paper to write." Paris says.

"Aww that's to bad." Marty says sarcastically. Paris looks at Marty and narrows her eyes, taking a step towards him she says

"I'll prove you wrong about those oumpa lumpas yet!" She turns and storms to her room slamming the door behind her.

"Goodnight Paris!" he calls after her.

Rory tries not to laugh as she turns to open the door.

"Yay! Pizza! How much is it?"

"Well it says" the pizza guy lifts the pizza boxes to check "thirty four dollars" He says.Rory hands him forty dollars.

"Here you go, keep the change." She says. He hands her the four large pizzas. She closes the door with her foot and walks over to the coffee table to set down the pizza. Marty puts the movie in the DVD player, and settles down on the couch to watch the movie.

Meanwhile Finn walks back to his dorm thinking to himself 'Should I tell Logan what I saw Rory looking at in the store?' It was his job as a friend but something told him not to mention it to Logan... at least not now anyway. Finn opens the door to his dorm still trying to decide what he should do.

"Hey Logan I ran in to Rory at the store... well she actually ran into me." Finn says with a chuckle. "Anyway everything is all set up."

"Good." Logan says as the door swings shut.

A/N. this is my first attempt at a cliff hanger if it sucks please be kind and if its good I hate cliff hangers too but they're necessary sorry. Please review


	5. Friday Night Dinner With the Ghost

A/n in words of Lorelai I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry Emily walks up behind you I'm sorry I'm sorry Im sorry Im sorry. The reason I haven't updated in so long, heres what happened sence I last updated: My dad got fired from one of his jobs that gave us a house to live at while he worked there, so we had to pack find a house to buy get a loan after we finaly get the okay to move in to the house but we have to go to the bank and get some money out so we can we get there five minutes late have to beg them to let us in they finaly do then on the ride home we totalled our van (luckly nobody was hurt really bad if my dads air bag had gone off he wouldn't be able to walk, but my moms did. She is fine now it was only me my mom and dad in the car) then we have to stay there for what seemed like two hours we get a ride from my aunt and uncle, then we have to get a rental truck and we have some trouble with getting it but we eventuly do get it then we're up all night (well a little over that but we eventuly get some sleep at 5 pm) moving (cuz we had to be out like a week before that but they only gave us a month to move so they let us stay there for a little longer). My brother had to be moved in to his dorm not long after that. I had a shity 3 1\2 months but every thing is getting better. Okay now that you've seen my reasons for takeing so long there very poor reasons for takeing so long to update but there's more and I don't want to list them right now because your probaby ready to kill me for making you wait so long then I make you read this. Man I'm cruel. Okay those of you that are still reading this story enjoy.

I'd like to thank my annoying beta and older sister Holly (Dream-Of-A-Rose) that really helped you guys under stand my ramblings.

Chapter Five

Rory arrived first at the Gilmore residence. She noticed another car in their drive way and decided to wait outside for Lorelai. She descided that waiting would be better then going inside and facing her grandmother and whoever her guest is. Rory figured it might be somebody her grandmother was trying to set Lorelai up with, if it was then she didnt want to go in there alone. Lorelai is with Luke, but Emily still sometimes tries to set up Lorelai with guys from time to time.

The thought still ran through her mind 'If I got preagnet would I have to drop out of yale? What would mom say? She wanted more for me, I'm supposed to have more. Where would I live? What would Logan do? Oh my god Logan's father would ruin it! Wait.. I'm not preagnet. Why do I keep thinking I am? There's almost no chance that I am... almost. GOD! Why do I keep second guessing myself? I'm going to stop this worrying and take a preagnetce test tomorr-... shit! I can't I'm going home tomorrow. I can't tell mom she would be so disapointed, I'll have to wait til monday. I'll just try not think about it until then.'

Lorelai took that moment to drive up and get out of her car. She fumbled with her purse for a moment, the strap getting stuck on the gear shifter. She mumbled something under her breath about kriptonite infect people and a vicous attack with sporks, before looking up and noticing that Rory was outside waiting for her, she smirks.

"CHICKEN!" Lorelai exclamed as she walked up to Rory.

" Ok so I am, but you know you would've done the same thing, only you wouldn't have waited for me, you would have just ran away." Rory says.

"You still have much to learn young padawan." Lorelai says, while bowing her head and making a sweeping motion with her hand.

"That is true master yoda you are very wise." Rory says, giving a slight bow.

"YOU THINK I'M WISE!" Lorelai suddenly exclamed while digging through her purse in a rushed seach.

In fake annoyence Rory sighed "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find my tape recorder, I know it was in here earlier." Lorelai says with a smile.

"Do I even want to know why you had a tape recorder in there?" Rory asks, with a slightly frightend look on her face.

"Probably, because if you don't find out, it will be like that itch you can't reach. It just sits there begging to be scratched in a really scary squeeky voice saying-" Lorelai goes into the voice shes discribing bringing her hands up and curling her fingers and twitching them as an emfaciss to her words " 'Scratch me! Scratch me!' It will get louder and louder, wanting to be scratched, screaming for it, begging to be put out of its misery."

Lorelai suddenly stops the dramatics and goes on talking like it didnt happen.

"Finally you'll ask somebody to tell you, but you wont get the whole story because they only know part of it like somebodys only scraching the edge of the itch and it's just driving you insane because it itches so bad your almost in tears. You know tickeling can actually be a form of torcher if used right, it's a good way to perswade someone in to doing something you want. Soon the moffia is going to start using it to get information. I mean come on, first they shoot the guy in the leg, then how funny would it be if they just started to tickle the guy instead? Could you imagine everything you could get out of someone just by tickling them? We should try it sometime!"

Rory looked thoughtful for a moment, then a horrified look came acrossed her face.

"Could you imagine what would happen if Babbette and Miss. Patty decided to try that?"

They both suddered, but Rory quickly moved on.

"So tell me."

"I carry it around occationally and record everything the people around town say and play back funny things at random times. I recorded Luke saying something he's really embaressed about and played it in the middle of the diner, nobody knew it was coming from me and not Luke. You sould have seen his face, it was sooooo funny, or that time I recorded Babbette when she said 'Stick your hand down somebodys pants for me.' right before my batchlorette party."

"You recorded that!" Rory exclamed.

"Yeah I played it one time when Luke said he was leaving for the diner!" Lorelai says.

" I wish I could have seen his face... and I don't at the same time. Thank you for not explaining why Luke was there." Rory says.

"It was so funny he looked every where for Babbette. She wasn't home when I did it, actually I think she was at the diner, and your welcome." Lorelai says still looking through her purse. She pulls out what looks to be a altoide, looks at it strangely, before shrugging and tossing it in her mouth.

Rory cell phone rings, she checks her caller ID and realizes the time. Lorelai makes a discusted face, and turns to spit the altoide into a bush.

"The fuzzy altoides have returned." Lorelai mumbles under her breath.

"Mom we are half an hour late. Grandma's calling me to find out where we are, what do we do?" Rory asks.

"Hurry up and say I'm wise again, then we can go inside and face that hell you seem so anxious to face." Lorelai says pretending to give up the search for the tape recorder, but instead secretly finding it and pressing record.

"What about the phone?" Rory asks still skeptical. then adds "I'm not anxious to go in there."

"Oh turn your ringer off so they don't get suspicious."Lorelai says " Why don't you want to go in there?"

"I had a stressful week" Rory says

Lorelai looks at her skepticly then drops it"Ok"

Rory quickly turns her phone on vibrate and follows Lorelai to the door. They just stand there for a moment until Rory turns questioningly to her mom.

"Mom aren't you going to ring the door bell?" Rory asks.

"You haven't said I'm wise again yet, so i'm going to stand here till you do." Lorelai says while standing in front of the doorbell.

"Mom you know I can just knock so standing in front of the door bell is pointless." Rory says.

"No, you can't, it's...its.." she searches for a word

"..unlady like." Lorelai says with a nod, proud of herself for coming up with something.

"How can it be unlady like to knock on a door?" Rory asks, waiting to hear Lorelai's ridiculous respondce.

"Because its bad for your skin and you have to reach up, which means showing your armpits and you know how bad it is to show your pits in public." Lorelai says.

"Good answer." Rory says sarcasticly

"Say I'm wise!" Lorelai says pouting. "I'll ring the door bell if you do."

"Fine. You're wise, now ring the door bell so we can go inside and get this night over with." Rory says slightly annoyed.

Just as Lorelai rings the door bell, her cell phone rings.

"Hello?" Lorelai asks into the phone.

"Oh my God where are you?" Emily demands.

"I'm outside your door freezing my ass off because nobodys answering it." Lorelai says jokingly

"Are you sick?" Emily asks obviously not catching the joke.

"No, why?" Lorelai asks.

"Its 75 degrees outside and you said you were freezing your ass off so I assumed you were sick." Emily said.

"No mom I'm fine. Will sombody please answer the door now?" Lorelai asks getting slightly annoyed with her mother.

"Ok... wait do you know where Rory is?" Emily says.

" Yeah she pulled up right after I did now shes standing right next to me waiting to come inside. Just like me, waiting to come inside unless your to busy for us to come in, we can just leave and get dinner in our home, our warm, beautiful, comfy home." Lorelai said still trying to get out of dinner.

"I'll get it just give me a minute and I'll be at the door."

"Mom are we going to talk on the phone all through dinner or can we hang up?"

"No we can hang up."

"Bye." Lorelai says

"Bye." Emily says in return then Lorelai hangs up the phone.

The door swings opens.

"Hello."

"Wow your the welthest looking maid my mom has ever had." Lorelai says jokingly

"Nobody finds you funny Lorelai." Emily says curtly.

"Hi Grandma sorry we're late I was studying and lost track of time." Rory says trying not to prolong the night with them arguing

"Hi Rory, oh its alright we kept the food warm." Emily says then turns to Lorelai " Why were you late Lorelai?"

"Well I finely found out where all the anvilles went." Lorelai answers purposely trying to distract Emily from getting an answer.

"What does that have to do with you being late?" Emily asks then turns to look at Rory. "Why didn't you answer your cell phone?"

"Oh I turn it on vibrate when I come to dinner out of habit, this time I didn't have pockets. I put it in my purse so now I can't tell if it rings." Rory says with fake panic in her voice then she says to Lorelai" Mom could you take my phone and tell me if it rings?"

"Sure." Lorelai says trying not to burst out laughing.

"Why don't you just turn it off." Emily asks not noticing Rory was lying.

"I keep it on just in case there's a emergincy or something."

Emily nods walking into the dinning room.

Lorelai leans over to Rory and whispers. "We showed up we did our part now can we leave?"

"As tempting as just leaving now sounds this is friday night Dinner and we actualy have to eat dinner to do our part not just come, say hi, and leave." says Rory.

"No You agreed to come to dinner, not to actually stay. I just come here to have more time to spend with you." Lorelai says then adds "Whats up with you? I'm the one thats probably going to get set up. In their eyes your boyfrend is a god. So I ask again, whats up with you?"

"Nothing" Rory answers quickly.. to quickly. "I just had a stressful week, nothing a day with you can't fix."

"Then we leave, tell mom you wern't feeling good and we need to go home." Lorelai says.

"She will ask why we both need to go home. We came in different cars. You'd end up having to stay here all alone with grandma and her guest." Rory says.

"Oh yeah lets think of something else." Lorelai says.

"Can't."

"Why?"

"Because we have to go in there now or grandma is going to come looking for us." Rory says.

"Okay, lets go eat."

They walked into the dinning room Richard and Emily sat at each end of the table. A man a little older then Lorelai sat on the side of the table opposite to the dinning room entry. There were two chairs left, one next to the mystery man and one on the other side of the table.

'He looks familier.' Rory thought.

"Girls this is..."

X

A/n I'm cruel I'm mean I'm evil. Okay I'm not that mean but if I ended it here I'd probably have a few hitmen after me from each of you.

X

"Girls this is Adam Morgen, Adam this is Rory and Lorelai."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Morgen" Rory and Lorelai say.

"Its nice to meet the both of you too." Adam Morgan says in an Australian accent. "Call me Adam."

They start to eat dinner having their normal wacky conversation. After about 15 minutes Rory finally asks "Are you related to Finn?"

"Yes I am, are you friends with him?"

"Yes, I go to school with him."

He looks at her with a apolgetic face then jokingly says "I'm sorry."

They laugh then Rory asks "How are you related to him?"

He smiles and says "I'm his father."

"I'm sorry." Both Lorelai and Rory say at the same time. They laugh while Richard and Emily glance at each other, not getting why his son Finn was so funny.

After dinner they waited in the sitting room for desert.

"I don't know what's taking so long." Emily said. "I'm going to go check on it." She added after a moment.

"Well stick your hand down the front of some guy's pants for me, would ya?"

"OH MY GOD WHAT WAS THAT!" Emily damanded.

"I don't know grandma." Rory said trying hard to hold back a laugh.

" OH! I know! Maybe it was that ghost I told you about when I was little, remember? I named her Shirley after Shirley Temple. You never did believe me about her." Lorelai said trying to hold back a laugh as well.

"You were seven Lorelai, you still thought there was a monster in your closet, what was I supposed to believe?"

"I stopped believing there was a monster in my closet when I was five mom."

"Oh, I thought you were seven." Emily said curt voice, trying to think back.

"No mom I was five. Do you believe me now?"

"No I did not believe in ghosts then and I don't now Lorelai."

Adam saw Lorelai reach in her purse before all the comotion, so he played along. "You don't believe in ghosts Emily? Your own child said she saw one and you didn't believe her?" Adam said in fake awe, now he too was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Of corse I don't it's compeletly ridiculous." Emily said looking completely perplexed at just the thought of it.

"Why not?" Adam said. Emily just left the room in huff, to check on desert. Once she was gone they all burst in to laughter.

"Mom I can't believe you did that!" Rory said while laughing.

"I rewound to far but it worked out, the look on her face was priceless. It got better when you agreed, Adam." Lorelai said while trying catch her breath.

"Did you see the way she was looking at me?" After another spout of laughter, Adam pondered "I wonder what she is going to say when she comes back..." They all paused look at each other and burst into laughter again.

X

A/n so better chapter or worse? do you guys like it when i write longer chapters?

A/n 2: one of the reasons it took so long to post this chapter was because i couldn't think of a first name for finns dad it took me weeks trying to think of one after a waile i gave up and was about to give up and just post it as an axsadentel clifhanger but i asked KeitaWolf for saguestions i finaly decided on that one.

well i'm board and i think it'd be fun to hold a contest for who ever writes the longst review what do you get if you win nothing but the leader of each chapters name menchened and thats it maybe a good pat on the back but you would have to do it your self cuz i don't know where you live plus if some ramdom person walked up and out of the blue hit you in the back wouldn't that be kinda weird.

A/n 3: i don't own the last name. a lot of people use it on this site and i didn't want to think of a last name and i like morgen so who ever used it first gets credit for it not me

good luck and may the best reviewer win

lackinglime123 aka Cara


End file.
